The Goth and the Geek - The Saga Continues
by Quitting Time
Summary: This story is a direct sequel to the story "The Goth and the Geek" As written by Lushcoltrane. In this one shot. Though both die hard science fiction fans. Jade and Tori find out their choices of science fiction show's don't exactly match as much as they thought. A Jori One shot.


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Goth and The Geek – The Saga continues.**

**This story is a direct sequel to the story "The Goth and the Geek" as written by Lushcoltrane. After reading the story, which I liked a lot, I suddenly had an idea for a sequel to the story. So with her permission I wrote a follow up to the story. I hope you enjoy this. My thanks to lushcoltrane and readerluver128**.

**No One's POV **

It had been a year since that fateful day, where Jade admitted she had written the love letters in Klingon to Tori. Jade had officially come out as both a lesbian and a trekkie. She was far more embarrassed about being a trekkie than a lesbian. But the Love of Tori was more than worth it. Since then the couple had gotten very very close. They did the things that normal couples did; dates, dinners, movies, shopping. They also attended sci-fi conventions and spent a lot of time watching sci-fi of course. Doctor Who and Star trek were their normal faire, with various sci-fi movies thrown in.

Tori was very happy with the relationship, yet something was missing. Though they had only been a couple a year Jade had avoided any talk of long term plans. Tori had noticed that certain words Jade seemed to avoid at all costs. When brought up, she would quickly change the subject or suddenly have a headache. Those words included, engagement, marriage, proposal, bride, wife, chapel, wedding, children, pregnancy and talk of plans beyond the next week.

Jade did call Tori her girlfriend and showed great affection towards her Latina girlfriend. Tori found Jade to be a very attentive lover. But something was missing, a future. Tori had guessed Jade's phobia of any talk of long terms plans, stemmed from her parents' divorce. But it left Tori with an uneasy feeling. One in which she felt that, though wonderful, this could end. While Jade showed no signs of wanting to break things off, Tori remained somewhat insecure.

This particular Saturday evening, Tori had come over with some new Dvd's she had gotten just a few days previous. It had been her birthday and her grandparents gave her some cash which she spent on the DVD collection for one of her favorite sci-fi shows. Wanting a break from Dr. Who and Star Trek, she brought it over. But Tori didn't tell jade what new DVD's she got. Saying it would be a surprise. A little variety to mix things up, Tori thought.

Upon being admitted to the West home, Jade gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "I'm just making some popcorn now. You go upstairs and get this mysterious DVD ready. I hope it's a show I Like."

"Sure Baby. Bring me a Mountain Dew when you come up please. Play your card's right and you may get a 2nd surprise. One that's not totally DVD related."

Jade raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Hmmm….Your full of surprises Vega."

Tori merely smiled and walked up the stairs towards Jade's room.

A few minutes later, Jade armed with popcorn and soda's arrived in her room. Tori was sitting on the bed with the DVD ready to go. In fact she hit play as Jade walked in.

"Hey, let me sit down first." Jade said quickly as she placed the popcorn on the bed between them and handed Tori her soda.

"You're going to love it. I bought the complete series."

It was then Jade saw what was on the screen. Her eyes immediately grew wide and her face distorted into a look halfway between shock and horror.

"Season 2 of space 1999? Are you completely NUTS!" Jade said as she pointed an accusing finger at the opening titles of the 1970's British Sci-fi program.

The show itself was about an accident that sent Earth's moon flying out of orbit. Stranded on the moon are the 311 men and women of Moonbase alpha. Hurling through space and unable to control where they are going, the people of Moonbase Alpha have to deal with many strange situations. It ran for 2 seasons and the atmosphere was very different between seasons 1 and 2.

A look of confusion registered on Tori's face. "I thought you said you liked the show. We haven't watched it together. I just bought the whole series. This is one of my favorite episodes."

Jade watched in horror as the episode title flashed on the screen. "Catacombs of the Moon." Jade quickly hit pause, then hopped off the bed and pointed once again at the screen. "You are honestly telling me you like this episode. Oh my god, it's the 2nd season. That one is literally the worst episode of the whole series."

"I love the second season. Maya's my favorite. Ton's of action, great stories. 1st season was too dark and depressing."

Jade looked as if she had been wounded. In fact her mouth hung open for several seconds before she was able to speak. "Your fucking me aren't you, Please tell me your fucking with me."

Tori decided to stand up for her favorite episode. "No. I like the season and love this episode. What's wrong with it?" As insecure she was about their long term prospects of staying together, Tori wasn't going to have her favorite show trashed. Some things you need to stand up for, Tori thought.

"What's wrong with it? You want to know what's wrong with it? Season 2 sucks ass. The music sucks, the scripts sucked and were horribly stupid. They got rid of Paul Morrow, David Kano and Victor Bergman. The producer of that season Fred Frieberger ruined the show. Just like he ruined the 3rd season of star trek. Just as he ruined the final season of Six million dollar man. How could you possibly like this Trash? 1st season was the only one worth watching."

Tori got off the bed and got in Jade's face. "Hey…I liked the second season. First season was all moody and depressing. Dim lighting, slow stories, depressing music. I hate the 1st season. It sucks."

Jade stepped back and shook her head. … You take that Back!" Jade demanded.

Tori put her hands on her hips. "No Jade West, I will not. I stand by my allegation that 1st season stinks and 2nd season is better. It's science fiction and I like it."

"No it's not. It's science crap. Just like cowardly Dr. Smith on Lost in Space. The Evil cunning Dr. Smith of 1st season was much better. Before they turned him into a comic relief."

Tori huffed and a in a mocking tone said. "Never fear, Jade is here. Telling all the world, what constitutes good science fiction and what doesn't."

Jade silently fumed for a moment as she considered a comeback. Tori knew perfectly well that Jade hated being mocked. Though she frequently did it to others without mercy.

A moment later, Jade looked To Tori's bag and saw a few other DVD's sticking out of it. "We'll since I'm the judge, as you so succinctly put it. Let's see what you have brought us for our viewing pleasure." Jade said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Jade pulled out the first and her Jaw dropped as she looked at it. "You're kidding me. Far out space nuts. 1970's Saturday morning TV at its most revolting. I'm surprised you didn't get Lost Saucer."

Tori's Jaw hardened. "I happened to like the Sid and Marty Kroft Show's. Oh and by the way, Lost Saucer is on back order with Land of the Lost. I just won't share it with you, then . So there." Tori said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, you showed me. What else do we have. Oh….I should have guessed, 1980's flash Gordon with Sam J. Jones."

That was one of Tori's very favorites. She quickly got into Jade's face. "What's wrong with that? It's fun. Especially the football fight."

"Everything's wrong with it! All the color's in that movie give me a migraine." Jade snapped.

Tori was briefly tempted to give Jade a Jab about her love for all things black, but decided to keep this about science fiction. She wanted to win an argument, not lose a girlfriend. Tori knew that knocking Jade's love of scissors and the color black was a risky proposition. Even if Jade was being irrational and insulting, Tori just didn't to go there.

Instead, Tori decided to strike back. "Some of the stuff you like is pretty stupid, I'm sorry Jade, But I hated 28 days later. Every character in that movie was a total moron. The main dude, lights up a candle in his parents home at night. Of course the infected would see. How stupid. The dad, messing with that bird. I'm thinking, don't mess with that. he does and boom, he's infected. Pretty much the same with the Walking dead. A boatload of total idiots, who spend more time arguing, than killing zombies. If it were real, they'd all be dead in 5 minutes. But let's not get your ultra-favorite the Scissoring."

"Don't go there Vega!" Jade warned.

"That's the point Jade. Clarissa, she knows that 3 people have already been butchered. She hears a noise in the basement. What does she do. Does she call the cops? NO!. Does she flee the house? NO! Does she tell her boyfriend who's in the next room? NO! Instead she does go there. She goes into the basement and gets killed. You have the nerve to say season 2 of space 1999 is stupid."

Jade who was already mad, just stood there shaking with anger. "Because it is stupid. I watch good sci-fi and horror, not childish crap."

The argument was getting heated at this point. "It's not childish crap! It's fun and I like it."

Jade seemed to explode. "It's the fact that you like it that bug's me. How could you possibly like it? How could I possibly to continue to plan on proposing to someone who likes season 2 of…. "Jade cut herself off in mid word as in shock as she slammed her hand over her mouth. Not only had she just let the cat out of the bag, she instantly regretted what she had said. She had meant it in jest, but it came out completely wrong.

"I'm screwed." Jade thought to herself

Tori's eyes suddenly went as wide as saucers and her mouth gradually began to open. That was followed by a moment of dead silence.

Jade quickly started to form the apology in her head, fearing that Tori was about to storm out. Tori did not. She was busy focucing on one word that Jade had uttered. The one word that Tori focused on was "proposing".

"You were going to propose to me?" Tori said quietly, with a look that was both hopeful and sad all at the same time. But Jade noted that Tori stressed the word, "were".

Jade realized she had certainly stepped in it. She could tell from the look in Tori's eyes that the Latina was now deathly afraid that the proposal was never going to happen. Jade felt stupid and ashamed for letting this stupid argument even start. The look in Tori's eyes was heartbreaking.

Jade closed her eyes, took a deep breath and thought of what she needed to say. She briefly though of some long speech or declaration of love, but decided on two simple words. Once decided, she took Tori's hand and said. "I am."

But suddenly Jade, realized that was not nearly enough. "No…that's not enough. I was an jerk tonight. I insulted you and fucked up everything is was planning. I'm sorry. I love you. I want to spend my life with you.

Tori stood there for a moment with an unreadable expression her face, then smirked. "I'm not sure if I want to marry you. You made fun of the science fiction I like to watch. Hmm…." With that, Tori threw up her chin in a haughty fashion and turned away.

Inside Tori was bursting at the seams happy, but fully planned to make jade suffer for mocking her DVD choices.

Jade's expression darkened. "You're going to make me beg aren't you?"

In her best snob tone of voice, Tori responded. "That would help."

Jade suddenly felt very sheepish. "Well…I hadn't planned to officially ask until I have the ring. I've been saving up."

Tori turned her head to Jade and narrowed her eyes. "Is it a beautiful ring?"

"Stunningly beautiful. You'll love it."

Tori turned to Jade and bit her lip. She had the Goth, exactly where she wanted her. "Well…at this point, I'll accept some profuse begging and a very heartfelt declaration of eternal love. Then maybe I'll consider accepting your, elaborate romantic proposal when you chose to surprise me with it."

"Elaborate?"

Tori grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "Very!"

"Romantic?"

"Extremely?"

Jade thought for a moment. "Now were getting the ground rules down. Can all or part of it be in Klingon."

Tori had to bite her lip again to keep herself from laughing. "Yes, but no drawing of any blood or biting. Let's leave that bit out."

Jade looked puzzled. "I don't think biting or drawing of blood is involved in the actual proposal. That's in the mating ritual itself. Actually think I need to fight your father, to see if I'm worthy and strong enough to marry his daughter.

Tori nodded with a wry smile. "Oh Yes...you're exactly right. Since it's involved with the mating only, maybe we'll leave the biting and drawing of blood stuff in." Tori thought for a moment. "Oh…before I forget. My father's left knee is his bad one. He messed it up playing high school football. Hit him there and he'll drop like a sack of potatoes.""

An incredulous look suddenly formed on Jade's face. "Are you serious Vega?"

Tori shrugged. "He kind of likes Star Trek as well. Just in Case."

"Good point. Thank you."

At this point there was an unusual silence as Tori just kept staring at Jade. "Um…Aren't you forgetting something?"

"You weren't kidding about the begging weren't you?"

Tori shook her head. "No…neither was I about your declaration of eternal love. No one mocks my science fiction choices and gets away with it."

Jade huffed in displeasure for a brief moment. "Tori. I'm so…"

Tori pointed to the floor. "It's not proper begging if you're not on your knees."

Jade grunted and sank to her knees. "You are aware at some point in the future, I will get you back for this."

Tori crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "I'm sure you will….But for now start begging."

"Does this have to be in Klingon?"

Tori put her finger to her chin. "Hmm….should I make Jade grovel in Klingon."

Jade quickly flashed her best "Don't push your luck." Look.

A sober look quickly appeared on Tori's face. "English will be fine. Thank you."

Jade then proceeded to Beg. "Tori I was an ass. I should have not mocked your dvd choices. Please forgive me. I beg you. You're the most beautiful woman in the world and I pledge to love you forever."

Tori smiled and clapped. Then she leaned over and kissed jade on the lips. "I'm so happy. I forgive you."

"I will get you back for this Vega."

"I know. But tell you what. I know you don't want to watch season 2 of Space 1999. But if you do so, then afterward. I'll show you my other surprise." Tori said in a rather husky voice.

Jade glanced at Tori's bag and could only wonder what was in it. "Ok. I promise not to complain..out loud at least, when we watch your shows."

Tori smiled and pulled out a DVD, a skimpy silver catsuit and a purple wig. The DVD said "UFO Volume 1. "I This show, I know you like. I remember you telling me. How about we watch the 70's British sci-fi show UFO and I can dress up as Lt. Ellis for you. Afterward you can inspect me to make absolutely sure, I'm a loyal member of shado and not an alien in disguise. You may need to strip search me. But only if you're good and let me watch my show."

Jade hit the play button on the DVD in record time and didn't complain once during the entire show.

**I hope you enjoyed this follow up to the Goth and the Geek. Though they both love science fiction, they do have their differences. Tori managed to nicely turn the tables on Jade and make her beg. Though Jade did swear some sort of revenge in the future. **

**All TV show's mentioned were real.**


End file.
